Something Different
by frankeeonamission
Summary: A mysterious girl has been hiding in the Cullen forest, seeing and hearing everything they do. She decides to approach them. Rating and Genres may well change as my fanfic goes on.
1. Introduction

Emmeline had been hiding out in the Forest for some time now, two years nearly it had been since she left England to trace the vanishing branches in her family tree. Her savings had long ago depleted, so Emmeline felt she had done well to come this far, though her discoveries were only beginning. During her time in the Forest, Emmeline had seen and heard many things, things which were increasingly difficult to piece together the more she found out, yet they made a kind of weird sense and now her curiosity was turning into something of fear, confusion and tough love.

**EBEBEBEBEB**

"There's someone coming" murmured Emmett as he and Jacob succumbed themselves to Renesmee and her Kiddie's Make-Up, knowing how amused his Rosalie would be. He spoke again, louder "Who? Why?" looking toward Alice and Edward. "Someone new, he or she has never been here before, a Human - I think, it's difficult to see and their scent, their scent.."

Edward remained silent throughout, consumed by curiosity. The newcomer was indeed Human, a Human he felt he knew somehow. Like Edward's beloved wife Bella, another Human whose thoughts he was unable to hear.


	2. Chapter 1

Emmeline was beginning to consider approaching the Cottage, or the Glass House, seeking sanctuary. She thought it'd give her a real opportunity to acquaint herself with the family, and them with her, but she didn't want the beautiful wolf boy she saw almost everyday to think she was a stupid dependent freak child. 'I'm just being silly' she thought to herself, 'he's just as different and weird as me, besides, I'm sure I can manage somehow.'

Emmeline dug a battered tin of Soup out her worn backpack and placed it on a small camper stove to heat, stopped thinking for a while so she could listen to and appreciate the beautiful sounds of Nature, she could hear someone coming pretty swiftly through the trees, 'my wolf boy, always so eager to see me' she smiled at her thought, but it wasn't he who emerged. She had no idea who this man was, he certainly didn't look very friendly, though he was kinda beautiful. Terrified, Emmeline found herself frozen, unable to run or scream.

**EBEBEBEBEB**

The footsteps Emmett had noticed were nearer now, as was this strange new scent that had silenced Alice and Edward. *knock knock* Esme rushed to the door, feeling as though she was obliged to welcome the guest into the home herself. She opened the door, ready to greet the guest with the same warmth and serenity she shown toward anyone else, instead she was horror struck. "Carlisle! BLOOD!"

Esme ran up the stairs as fast as she could, leaving the blood stained vampire scented, 'human' girl standing in the doorway, the girl strode in and shut the door behind her.

"Pleaseyou'vegottohelpmeI' and a.." the girl gabbled. Everyone mirrored Esme's swift retreat when they too saw the Blood, leaving Bella and Carlisle, the two who found it the easiest when controlling their thirst.

"Sit down" Carlisle offered, knowing that he now owed his wife and family a new Sofa. "I've been attacked," the girl began, feeling more at ease now she was in the warmth and away from danger, "a man, I don't know who he was, found me. He was really angry, he'd been searching for his Son for sometime, he said. He told me his sons name, a tribe name I think, I told him I'd seen no such boy, nor had I ever heard the name. He called me a Liar, then he he.. It took all my strength to push his Stone like body away from me. He fell on top of my Camp Stove, crushing what little belongings I had, including the spare fuel for the Stove. He burst into flame. I t t th think I've just made myself a Killer" she finished her explanation, not knowing whether to feel disgusted or relieved.

Carlisle placed his hand on the girl's shoulder, "Please don't feel that you have done wrong to protect and defend yourself. If the man had died, it was at his own Mercy, he should not have done what he did to you," he said, in a bid to try and console her. "I'll see that my son's Emmett and Jasper take care of him," he then told her, "Emmett, Jasper, you know what to do," he said in what he considered a low enough volume, only audible to Vampire ears. He then ventured upstairs to his office to gather what he would need to attend to the source of the Blood.

Bella moved closer to the girl and put her arms round her, "it's okay now, you're safe, we'll look after you. Carlisle is a fantastic Doctor, he'll treat your injuries here. Once he's done, you'll be able to have a Bath or Shower and I'm sure my sister Alice is dying to put some Clothes on you, thought despite your similar heights you seem more Rosalie's build. You must be hungry too, my Husband's an amasing cook. What's your name anyway?"

The girl felt slightly embarrassed now, "no, it's silly" she answered. Bella laughed, if you mean different, my daughter's name is Renesmee." "That's a beautiful name" the girl replied. Bella jokingly gave her a stern look, "Okay, okay. My name is Emmeline Zephyr Rose".


	3. Chapter 2

_Author Note: I forgot to do this on the intro and chapter one, so I'm going to do it now. And I'm only going to do it once too. I do not own Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga books or Summit Entertainment's Twilight Saga Movies. I am not writing this fanfic or any other fanfic for profit, merely our entertainment._

_Also, honest and useful reviews are fully appreciated. As are your ideas and speculations. If your are only going to post Twilight hate or abusive comments then please don't. I understand and respect that everyone may not like the Twilight Saga, but it is each to their own afterall. If it's something about my writing you don't like then I'd fully appreciate constructive comments such as what it is you don't like and how you feel I could possibly improve._

_And finally I am Dyslexic and Dyspraxic, so any spelling errors are unintentional._

_Thankyou for reading my babbling authors note, now on with Chapter Two…_

**Chapter TWO.**

Emmeline wasn't doing all too well, she needed the reassurance of her wolf boy. She didn't know where he was, but she knew he'd be looking for her soon. What would he think when he saw what had become of her once hideout?

'Oh come off it,' Emmeline told herself, 'he'll follow my scent here, he'll know I'm safe,' dismissing her gradually falling in love for concern.

**EBEBEBEBEB**

Rosalie was adamant she wasn't letting a Human wear any of her Clothes and Alice was too excited at the prospect of having someone hopefully more fashion aware than Bella around, since Esme had told them her and Carlisle were inviting Emmeline to stay. Alice had to then bribe Rosalie into coming with her, "Oh come on Rose, you know I won't get everything in my Porsche and I know how much you love flashing your Car." Rosalie lit up like a child at Christmas at that point, "Of course I'll come Alice, you need a Blonde to model don't you? Nessie, would you like to come?" Rosalie waited as patiently as she could whilst Renesmee showed her reply, "Yes, I am too, I suppose," Rosalie responded to her Niece's visual reply.

"What was that all about with you and Nessie earlier?" Alice asked Rosalie who was very much enjoying herself weaving between the long lines off traffic at extreme speed. "Nothing much," Rosalie finally answered, "Nessie was just explaining to me that she would liked to have come with us, but was staying for a chance to speak to Emmeline, she intrigues her," "yes," Alice responded, consumed by all her might to try and see something of the mysterious Emmeline. "Nessie also mentioned that you, nor Edward's powers seemed to work with Emmeline," Rosalie continued as she turned into a vacant space in the parking lot of her favorite Mall, "the only one we've ever known like that before is Bella, but saying that, Emmeline doesn't seem totally Human.." Alice interjected, "I can definitely see something, it's difficult trying to work out just what, it's like Emmeline has shrouded herself in a mist. All I can really see is that she left England and went such lengths to find us for a reason. She's protecting her decisions, Edward definitely can't see her mind at all though, I wonder..."

Back at the House in Forks, Edward and Emmett had decided on an immediate hunting trip, in a bid to minimize temptation for Jasper. "Edward, Jacob, you both go too," Esme began, "but" Jacob interrupted, "no buts, Nessie will be fine with Emmeline and I. I'll make sure I cook something for Emmeline, Nessie can assist by sampling if she wishes. I have yet to tell the girl she'll be staying," and with that Esme rushed herself and Renesmee into the Kitchen. "Edward brother, you have just been told by O Mother," Emmett chuckled. Edward thumped him, "didn't see that one coming," "you wouldn't," Jacob laughed, trying to ease himself with having to leave his beloved Renesmee behind, even for a short while.

Renesmee put her hand to Esme's face, who was busying herself making a variety of small portions for Emmeline, for she didn't know what she'd prefer. "Yes Nessie, your Auntie Rose won't be too best pleased, but she doesn't really have a choice in the matter, we can't really expect our guest to shield herself with a Towel until she has some Clothes of her own to call her own. With Alice & Rosalie's reputation for Shopping, everyone else will be back long before them. Rose's Bathing Robes are the closest to Emmeline's size, I'll let you pick one little darling when I go to speak to Emmeline."

Esme left Renesmee in Emmett and Rosalie's room and went to knock on the Bathroom Door with the One Person Buffet she had so carefully prepared, "it's okay, you can come in, I trust you," Emmeline responded to the knock in her softening English accent. Esme entered, shutting the door carefully behind her and sat on a stool with the Food on her lap, facing away from where Emmeline was. "I've made you some food, my son Edward has gone out and I didn't want you to wait, you look starved enough as it is," Esme began, "I spoke to my Family also, and we all decided we'd like you to stay, you've been through enough already and I couldn't bare it if we sent you back out there with no Home or Family to go to. I'd like to apologize for mine and my Children's lack of Hospitality earlier too, with the exception of my Husband and Daughter in Law, we're a very squeamish Family," Esme said. "Thankyou so much for your offer which I accept, none of you realize how grateful I am, I've been seeking a real Home for so long now. But, please don't feel obliged to act so unnatural around me all the time, taking extra measures to not hurt me. I know what you all are and I have every confidence that today's events are the last harm that is going to come of me for some time."


	4. Chapter 3

_**author note**__: sorry it's been so long x_

No harm, huh? Why is this happening to me?! I don't know if I'm gonna get through this..

**EBEBEB**

"What do you mean by this is the last harm that will come of you?" Esme stammered, unable to believe that Emmeline could possibly know what they are. Emmeline responded matter of factly, "being around people who can give me all the love and security of a family is the best place for me now, Vampire and Werewolves or not. I'm meant to be a part of this." "How can you know all this?" Esme finally asked after an awkward silence.

"Esme, I'm telling you this because I feel like I can have ultimate trust in you, I shouldn't need to ask you to keep this between us both. I came here looking for traces of my family, I was unwanted by my mother and I didn't have any other family around. I needed someone and I knew there was someone, somewhere that I could have a chance with. 12 years old I was when I left England, I remember turning 13 a few months later, I lost track after that. I could be 20 years old now for all I know. But what I do know is that I've been in that Forest long enough to have seen and heard things that not even the biggest of dreamers could believe. I seen the sorrow when Irina was killed by the Volturi. I heard the laughter and amazement leading up to Bella's first hunt. I seen the joy when Alice and Jasper came home. The relief when everybody knew Renesmee was going to be safe. So much else too, but enough to know that this is my forever," Emmeline paused whilst trying to read the expression on Esme's beautiful stone face. "The one I came here for though, I don't know if they'll agree that this is my forever. That's why I need you to promise not to say anything at all about this conversation, I know Edward might see this in your mind and I hope he keeps this to himself too. I'd like the chance to, let's say 'bond' first, I don't want to be made unwanted by them too." "You say they, who?" Esme asked. "I don't really want to say it yet, but when the time comes, please support me when I tell them who I really am to them," Emmeline responded. Esme felt as though she could cry, "I promise," she replied and left the bathroom.

There was a knock on the bathroom door, a towel clad Emmeline opened it, "I picked these out for you, they're not new, but they're pretty," Renesmee said in her sweet voice as she handed Emmeline a nightdress and gown. "Can I come in?" Renesmee added. "Yeah, sure. These are just fine, are these Rosalie's?" said Emmeline. "Yes," Renesmee replied, "they might be a bit long on you, but aunty Alice's would have been kinda uncomfortable." There was a silence whilst Renesmee waited patiently for Emmeline to clothe herself. "Ooh, Emmeline, my Jakey is back, let's go downstairs" Renesmee suddenly announced, though Emmeline couldn't yet hear or smell anyone - even with her senses, 'damn, this kid is impressive,' she though to herself.

Going downstairs Emmeline started to feel a little queazy, but she put it down to the fact she'd hardly touched the food Esme had given her. "Hey, are Alice and Rosalie back yet?" Emmeline asked, not directing her question at anyone in particular. "Why? What's wrong?" Jasper asked, trying to make sense of what Emmeline was feeling. "Oh, it's nothing major Jasper, I was just wondering if they'd be able to pick me up an acoustic guitar, I don't mean to be a Diva, but I miss playing," Emmeline replied. "You play?" Jacob asked, "yes, Piano too, I expect I'll be a little rusty though."

Emmeline suddenly started feeling queazy again, "Esme, I don't feel.." she collapsed in a heap on the floor, no Vampire..or Werewolf could have caught her fast enough. Emmett picked her up and ran with Carlisle to his Office. Esme appeared in the doorway, "Emmett go downstairs, I'll assist Carlisle," she ordered. Esme undone Emmeline's borrowed gown while Carlisle began to examine things like her airway, pulse and blood pressure. Esme stared in shock at Emmeline's stomach, "Carlisle, she's pregnant," she exclaimed. "Yes, there's no contesting this, she looks about four months gone already, and expanding...I don't think we've got just the one in there.."

_**author note**__: so, what do you all think?_


	5. Chapter 4

_**author note**__: I couldn't wait much longer to post the new chapter! Hope you enjoy x_

I don't blieve this, I can't do it. At all. I have to do it though. I can take anyone elses life away, especially not one that is part of me.

I don't have to keep them though.. No, I won't do anything my parents would, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

_...I'm going to be a Mum._

**EBEBEB**

"Em..Emmeline darling, wake up honey, please.." Emmeline could sense people standing around her and she could hear voices, someone was speaking to her. They wanted her to wake up, so she opened her heavy eyelids. It was Esme who had spoken. Emmeline sat up and looked round in confusion, her gaze froze upon the worried expression on Carlisle's stony face.

"W..what is it? What's w..wrong?" Emmeline stammered. "Emmeline," Carlisle began, "You're pregnant..with twins." Emmeline's confusion turned to horror, "Whaaat?! I can't be! I haven't..oho..NO! Why does it always have to be me?!" Emmeline looked to down to her stomach, her arms instinctively flew around it, hugging her unborn children. "I've got two little people growing inside me?" she asked, suddenly feeling a lot more calmer. "Well, that's just me blind guessing," Carlisle replied, "but, yes, your extremely rapid growth would suggest multiple numbers. It's impossible for me to conduct a scan though, you see, we're..." "It's okay, I know," Emmeline cut in. "W..how?" Carlisle asked. Emmeline, knowing Esme had promised their conversation would stay between them, replied, "when the time's right, I'd like to include everybody in this discussion." Carlisle didn't pursue the matter any further.

Back downstairs, Jasper felt unusally elevated. 'Two new little people,' he was thinking to himself, 'I wonder if they'll differ from Renesmee? Are they going to have talents? The pregnancy..' Edward interrupted this thought, "Jasper, Alice and Rosalie aren't that far now." Jasper ran to the end of their driveway opening to wait for his wife..and his sister. Edward turned to the others and began to speak, "He's thinking about the twins, he seems..curious, even a little excited," "He's not going to is her?" Bella interjected, rembering how Jasper struggles being in such a close proximity to Humans. "No," replied Edward, "He wants to protect them all, Emmeline especially." "Me too," vouched Jacob, though he wasn't 100% sure why. "Me three," added Emmett. "Emmeline's my friend," Renesmee announced, as though answering Jacob's unasked question.

Rosalie was about 2.5 miles from the Cullens' driveway when she spotted Jasper, who was half lurking behind a Tree. She sped up ever so slightly and pulled over, "What?" she demanded. Jasper jumped into the seat behind Alice, "Emmeline collapsed while you were both gone, Carlisle and Esme both checked her over, she's pregnant..with twins," he told them. "WHAT?!" Alice screeched, all her earlier excitement diminished. "Shh, they're going to be fine. We're going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine." Jasper said, soothing his wife as he took hold of her hand. "Oh," was all Rosalie could mange, she didn't know how to react to this news, but she knew Alice's reaction was totally out of character. "Dog," Rosalie said all of a sudden and sure enough, there a Werewolf was, speeding along the highway, heading toward what Jasper knew was the clearing that had once been Emmeline's hideout. It was Seth.

_**author note**__: what do you all think then? :)_


	6. Chapter 5

It goes up, it goes down, it goes up... That's life. My life.

I don't think it can get anymore 'up' right now, I'm part of two beautiful families.

Scrap that, it's going 'down' again. I don't understand why this is happening.

**-x-**

"Yo! Pregnant lady coming through!" Emmeline shouted from Carlisle's study, Emmett shot up the stairs and carried Emmeline straight back down, she clung on fro dear life even though she knew Emmett wouldn't drop her. Emmeline pounced out of Emmett's arms in an almost cat like fashion and landed snugly in Alice's favorite arm chair. Renesmee flitted to her side. "How did you do that?" she asked. "I'm a girl of many talents Nessie," Emmeline laughed.

The front door flung open and Alice stormed in, throwing the shopping down. Jasper and Rosalie followed her in cautiously, as though being careful not to tread on enemy land."Bitch get out of my Chair! Get out of this House!" Alice screeched and she flew at Emmeline, attacking her viciously. No one seemed able to pull Alice away from Emmeline, Jasper couldn't even calm her. "What is she doing?! Why won't she stop?!" Bella screamed at Edward. "She's evil," Edward began, quoting Alice's thoughts, "she doesn't want our help. She wants to break us apart!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" bellowed Seth and he pounced on Alice, ready to tear her apart. Anything to protect his girl. Alice abruptly stepped back and shook Seth off her tiny body. She looked at Emmeline, "Why aren't you hurting?!" she demanded. Emmeline stared back into Alice's eyes, terrified. "I'm not Human," she whispered.

**Author Note**: Well, I hope you're enjoying it so far & sorry it's been so long. 2012 has been a really trying year, and hopefully during 2013 I can get back to what I'm good at and what I love... one of those thing being fanfic! All of the chapters for Something Different I've submitted so far are ones I wrote a fair while ago, any chapters after that will be 100% new, which means you may find the writing style a little different or me struggling at times whilst trying to get myself back into a story that I loved creating. So please bare with, and I'm open to any suggestions and constructive criticsm.


	7. Chapter 6

author note: this is not newly written content

Can love really conquer all? I hope so.

Alice couldn't take it and she looked at the nearest exit, straight through the glass wall. "I'm sorry," Jasper said and he ran after his wife. "I don't get it, you seem so..human," Rosalie said, sitting down next to Emmeline, who now looked closer to five months pregnant than four.

"Well, I am, mostly," Emmeline began to explain. "When my aunt vanished, my grandparents relationship became very strained. One believed her to have 'escaped' so to speak, and the other believed her to be dead. This caused great conflict between them and my grandmother eventually started secretly courting another man. A Werewolf. It was a number of years before she fell pregnant and nine months later, my mother was born. My Grandfather thought my mother too much a reminder of the daughter he had already lost and so he threw mother and child out, I don't he ever knew my mother wasn't really his child."

"Sooo..what happened then?" Emmett asked, thinking Emmeline's tale sounded like something of a book series. Forgetting for a moment that he was a Vampire and that situations like these were indeed possible. Emmeline looked warily at the others before continuing.

"My grandmother spent some time travelling accross America, hoping to find my aunt. Of course it wasn't easy with a small child in tow and eventually, my grandmother came to England. The Country my family originally descends from. My mother was never really cared for and grew up without very many friends, they all loathed her beauty. My mother found herself going from boyfriend to boyfriend from a very young age, even more so after my grandmother passed away. My mother met my father and they soon fell 'in love' and wham bam, then there was me. They eventually split up too, and I was raised between two homes. My doting father up in Liverpool, and my couldn't care less mother down in London. My father vanished one day, similar to the way in which my aunt had. I was stuck with mum full time. It was torturous. Her latest boyfriend was a vile man, and after months of complaining, she finally got ride...of me. I was shipped off to some fancy boarding school at the other end of the country and my negative opinion of the place became increasingly more negative the longer I stayed. They'd heard about my dads 'mysterious disappearance' and taunted me daily with their theories. They were convinced he'd been killed by my mother. It was plausible, but not entirely possible, my dad's part Vampire you see."

Emmeline paused again, wondering whether Renesmee's parents would want her to hear what happened next. She felt weirdly nervous about asking either of them directly, so she looked at Edward, thinking hard, _it's not nice Edward... _Edward stared straight at Emmeline, amazed that he'd heard her. He blinked once, as though to permit Emmeline to continue in Renesmee's presence.

"I got so angry one day that I don't think I can really be held responsible for my actions that day. I exploded and the six girls who'd been making my life hell found themselves staring straight at a Werewolf, they tried to run, but...well, six became one. I expected Ataniqua to be immobilised with fear, but she stepped foward and touched my face. She said to me "It's okay now, leave a misleading trail and get away. When they come, I'll say a beast attacked the girls and took you. I'm sorry it led to this, I never wanted a part." I nuzzled her as my way of saying thanks and took off. We managed to stay in touch at first, she was helping me in my search, but it became damn near impossible eventually as people at home were becoming suspicious of Ataniqua's movements. I had to do the rest myself, and now I'm here." Emmeline concluded.

"Your aunt.." Emmett began, "What was her name?" Bella finished.

"Rosalie... Rosalie Hale."


	8. Chapter 7

Author Note: this is not newly written content.

I think that maybe, love can conquer all. It battles through all the changes and brings people closer together.

"I..uh..I have family?" stammered Rosalie, probably the quietest she'd ever spoken. "Are we not good enough for you?" Emmett joked. "I know what Rose means, someone who.." Esme began, "..is a part of you.." Bella continued, "..bound by something more than just the strongest love." Rosalie finally finished and she pulled Emmeline into a hug, "I'm so happy," she said. Emmeline pulled away as Alice and Jasper came back into the house, having listened to Emmeline's story, thus feeling very guilty Alice began to make apologies, but Edward interjected, "it's okay Alice." Alice then saw that Emmeline was not finished in telling what she had to tell.

"There's something else too," Emmeline announced. Everyone fell silent and turned to Emmeline who was suddenly very nervous, "as you all now know, I have my beautiful Auntie Rose, but my mothers father... I don't really have any information on him, but I do know that he was a Quiluete, and I think his last name was Black..."

Author Note: So, this is as far as I'd got when I originally started this fic, which was a good few years ago now. If there's anyone that would like me to try to continue with this fic, then please help me out with some ideas? :)


End file.
